It is the intent of this contractor to provide the Division of Cancer Treatment with the capability to manufacture soft gelatin capsules. It is expected that the contractor will perform formulation development, quality assurance, manufacturing, quality control evaluations of the finished dosage forms as well as shelf life assessment of the finished dosage forms. The principal product to be manufactured under this contract is Delta-9-tetrahydrocannabinol.